the boxing scene
by hopeisfortheheartless
Summary: Finn is teaching Rae self defense, when she hits him, she cant stop apologizing and she realizes she sorry for a lot more than just a sore jaw, alternate ending to the boxing scene in s02e04.


The boxing scene

One minute Finn was telling me he had a date the next I had right hooked him in the face. The realisation of what just happened suddenly hit me. 'That was pretty fucking good Rae' Finn exclaimed cupping his face.

'I'm so sorry Finn, oh my god, I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry' I say mortified at my jealous outburst.

'Rae why are you crying, honestly it fine it didn't even hurt that much' Finn says pulling me in for a hug, I hadn't even realised that I was crying until he mentioned it. It was then that I realized I wasn't saying for the punch to his face, but in fact all the times I had hurt him or unintentionally caused him pain.

'I'm sorry for everything' I blurt out.

'What do you mean by that?' he looks at me confused.

'im sorry for breaking up with you and not giving you an explanation, and I'm sorry for hurting you and making things awkward, I'm sorry for lying about me being better and I'm sorry for avoiding you in school when we were going out' I say suddenly not being able to control the words leaving my mouth.

I pull out of the embrace a little to look at him and gauge his reaction while he takes in what I just said.

'Rae?'

'Yeah Finn'

'Why did you break up with me?'

'Honestly? I just felt like I wasn't enough for you, never good enough and it wasn't just me who felt like that, Vicky and Simmy taking the piss out of you behind your back for going out with a whale, you don't deserve that'

'And you do? Rae I'm the one who's not good enough for you, you're such a great friend, you're always there for people and you manage to make people feel good about themselves just by being you, Vicky and Simmy are just dickheads'

'That's not all of it though Finn' I say gaining confidence from what he just said to say what I hadn't even admitted out loud to myself He just looked at me waiting for me to continue.

' I couldn't be naked in front of you, hell I can't even be naked in front of myself never mind someone as perfect as you, especially when you've been with someone like Stacey, small and beautiful not big and ugly like me'

'Rae you are beautiful, and if you'd of just told me I would have understood, I would have waited until you were ready, and the truth is…. I haven't been with anyone, well not in that way…'

I couldn't believe it, was Finn telling me that he was a virgin, after all my worrying that he'd compare my body to past bodies i.e. Staceys and he hadn't even seen her naked.

'Rae say something, your making me nervous' he said shakily still with an arm rapped around me.

'Do you think that you can forgive me?' was all I could think to say. All I could do was what that perfect face and brown eyes light up as he cupped my cheek with his free and leaned in. I leaned in and met him half way capturing his bottom lip between mine, it was like any of our other kisses, it was slow and urgent and at the same time, hard but gentle, it was perfect. He leaned back and looked at me while catching his breath back.

'Consider yourself forgiven' he let out shakily

'So does this mean were back together?' I say needing conformation that it wasn't just a spur of the moment kiss.

'Hell yeah! I mean if that what you want as well, is it?' I answer his question with another slow kiss. I pulled out of the kiss trying to catch my breath when Finn got up putting away the boxing stuff. As he bent down reaching for his bag I had the most perfect view of his perfect arse.

'Want to go to the pub?' he asked me with his back turned still.

'Yeah sure just need to get changed, into my other clothes' I tell him scooping up my bag and heading towards the changing room.

I cannot believe he wants me back, I can't believe I've got him back. This time I wasn't going to let people get to me they were going to point and laugh anyway I may as well do the things that make me happy instead of trying to please them. After we were both changed into our normal clothes Finn grabbed my hand and led me out of the building. Everywhere where our skin was touching tingled. God I've missed this, the smell of him, the way it feels to have him hold my, I feel safe, I feel I'm home.

'Rae' Finn said breaking the silence he looked worried again. I just looked at him until he continued knowing that my voice would only come out shaky.

'This is only going to work if we talk to each other and not shut each other out, that's what made everything fall apart last time' he finally said, and I knew he was exactly right.

'I know' I said giving his hand a squeeze. And in that moment I knew that I had to tell him, I couldn't keep it in any longer.

'I love you Finn, I have since that day outside the chippy when you stood up for me after them lads started calling me jabba'

He let out a bug breathe as though he had been holding it and turned to me

'I love you too, god that feels good to finally say it haha' he stopped walking at we reached the entrance to the pub giving me a quick kiss before leading me inside.

We went into the pub hand in hand, when I spotted Izzy at our usual table and pulled Finn over.

'Ay Raemundo, are you two love birds at it again' chop said with a cheeky grin and he came over to the table with his and Izzy's drink. Izzy let out a little and excited laugh and an 'aw'.

'Fucking finally, I've been waiting for you two to get back together, I almost lost hope' Archie said when he caught sight of us bringing over his pint. And with that Finn got up letting go of my hand. I made a pouting face when he looked back at me

'Just got to make a phone call' he said moving over to the phone next to the jukebox. I kept my eyes on him trying to hear what he was saying.

'look mate, I've just got back with my girlfriend so unfortunately I won't be able to go on that date…well no…look you'll just have to tell Olivia that I can't as I'm taken…well just say you made a mistake…cheers mate, see ya' He came back to the table and entwined his fingers with mine once again.

'Was just telling Jake I wasn't going on that date on Friday, seeing as I'm taken' he told me giving me a cheeky wink and I squeezed his had in response.


End file.
